18 Listopada 2011
TVP 1 04:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 5527 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5527); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30, 8.00 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34, 8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:45 Paco, Nouky i Lola - Malowidło na niebie, odc. 23 (La peinture dansle ciel); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Lippy and Messy - Go! Go! Go! - Musicland; język angielski dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Wysoka trawa, odc. 36 (The long grass, ep. 36); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek żegna się, odc. 92 (Horrid Henry Says Goodbye); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Baranek Shaun - Zamiana, odc. 58 (18 s. II) (Cat Got Your Brain?); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Z Jedynką po drodze; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Rezydencja - odc. 27 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Rezydencja - odc. 28 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2283; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:02 Expose Premiera Donalda Tuska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:15 Po sąsiedzku; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Badacze natury - odc. 5 U Pana Boga na poddaszu - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Plebania - odc. 1778; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Klan - odc. 2166 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Glee - odc. 10 (Ballads); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5528 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5528); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1779; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Klan - odc. 2167 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2284; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Zosia i małpy, odc. 33 (Zephie’s Monkey Business); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Hit na piątek - Mama na obcasach (Raising Helen) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Garry Marshall; wyk.:Kate Hudson, John Corbett, Joan Cusack, Hector Elizondo, Helen Mirren, Paris Hilton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 James Bond w Jedynce - Diamenty są wieczne (Diamonds are forever) - txt - str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1971); reż.:Guy Hamilton; wyk.:Charles Gray, Lana Wood, Jimmy Dean, Bruce Cabot, Putter Smith, Bruce Glover, Sean Connery; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Kino nocnych marków - Przepowiednia (Mothman Prophecies, The); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Marc Pellington; wyk.:Richard Gere, Debra Messing, Will Patton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Kino nocnych marków - Glee - odc. 10 (Ballads); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 15; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 100; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 304 Lek na samotność; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Poezja łączy ludzi - "I miłość i śmierć" (Anna Wojdecka); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Obok nas; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Sztuka życia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 25/67; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Sąsiedzi - odc. 67 (282) Dobra sąsiadka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 654 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Egipskie mumie zwierząt - odc. 2 (Egypt's Animal Mummies - ep. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:brak reżysera brak reżysera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 4/7; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda 16 05; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 43; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:15 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach (3); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 84 - Na górze róże, na dole... (81); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Polska bez fikcji - Jak w raju; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesława Piećko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Polska bez fikcji - Kres świata; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mateusz Skalski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 460 - Obce ciało; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (75); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Alibi na piątek - Płatny zabójca (Hitman, the); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (1991); reż.:Aaron Norris; wyk.:Chuck Norris, Michael Parks, Al Waxman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Podwójne życie (Separate lives); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:David Madden; wyk.:James Belushi, Linda Hamilton, Vera Miles; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Płatny zabójca (Hitman, the); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (1991); reż.:Aaron Norris; wyk.:Chuck Norris, Michael Parks, Al Waxman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 42; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 43; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:14 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:40 Pogoda 06:43 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:09 Pogoda 07:12 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:44 Poranek TVP Info 07:52 Twoja@sprawa 08:02 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:43 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:39 Pogoda 09:42 Serwis sportowy 09:47 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:18 Pogoda 10:20 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:24 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Exposé premiera Donalda Tuska - transmisja 14:00 Serwis info 14:22 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:46 Program Operacyjny Innowacyjna Gospodarka: Konferencja ministerialna - felieton 14:50 Pogoda 14:54 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:49 Pogoda 15:53 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Forum 21:00 Pogoda 21:10 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:16 Serwis info 22:24 Pogoda 22:30 Gość "Info Dziennika" - wywiad 22:45 Info Dziennik 23:30 Info Dziennik - raport dnia 23:42 Pogoda 23:50 Sportowy wieczór 00:12 Czarna Plaża - afrykański przewrót Simona Manna - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 01:22 Forum 02:06 Raport z Polski 02:26 Serwis info 02:37 Pogoda 02:42 Gość "Info Dziennika" - wywiad 02:54 Info Dziennik 03:35 Info Dziennik - raport dnia 03:48 Jej sukces: Szkoła jogi (35) 03:55 Eurosąsiedzi 04:07 Zdrowie na talerzu: Wieprzowina (10) 04:23 Forum 05:10 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy 05:22 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - fakty i mity: Metoda Feldenkraisa (46) 05:34 Raport z Polski Polsat 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Przygody Animków (26) 07:55 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego (11) 08:25 Gang Misia Yogi (11) 08:55 Rodzina zastępcza: Duch w piwnicy (35) 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza: Kameralny wieczór (36) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Witaj Europo (53) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Wolność przez duże W... (95) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (365) 11:30 Panoptikum Roberta Ripleya (11) - reality show 12:00 John Doe (9) 13:00 Daleko od noszy - szpital futpolowy (46) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich (376) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1385) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (115) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (366) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (234) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1386) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Śmietnik historii (186) 20:05 Garfield 2 - film familijny (Wielka Brytania,USA,2006) 21:55 Siła strachu - thriller (USA,2005) 00:10 Kwaśne winogrona - komedia (USA,1998) 02:10 Zagadkowa noc 03:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Prosto w serce (170) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1509) 11:35 Magda M. (24) 12:40 Dr House 2 (20) 13:40 Sąd rodzinny 14:40 Detektywi: Tylko ja 15:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Dyskretnie 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Dlaczego Polak nie nadaje się na męża? 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Prosto w serce (171) 18:25 Detektywi: Niech to się skończy 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Superkino: Ultimatum Bourne'a - film sensacyjny (Niemcy,USA,2007) 22:25 Push - thriller SF (Kanada,Wielka Brytania,USA,2009) 00:40 Kuba Wojewódzki 11 01:40 Uwaga! 01:55 Arkana magii 03:15 Rozmowy w toku: Dlaczego Polak nie nadaje się na męża? 04:10 Nic straconego TV 4 06:00 Gość "Wydarzeń" 06:15 Na południe (22) 07:15 Gliniarz i prokurator (51) 09:05 TV Market 09:25 Triumf miłości (105) 10:25 Mój grzech (34) 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... (51) 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dennis rozrabiaka (45) 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Mój grzech (35) 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator (52) 17:00 Digimon (26) 17:30 Oggy i ferajna (57) 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... (52) 19:00 Galileo EXTRA (43) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 (21) 20:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 (22) 21:55 Steven Seagal: Na straży prawa (17) 22:25 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (19) 23:00 Sexual Boundaries - film erotyczny (USA) 00:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (14) 01:55 Krokodyl zabójca - horror (USA,2000) 03:40 Gość "Wydarzeń" 03:50 To był dzień 04:40 To był dzień na świecie 05:05 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Muzyczny budzik - interaktywny poranek muzyczny 07:00 Bajki animowane 08:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 09:00 To, co najważniejsze (44) 09:30 Burza uczuć (827) 10:30 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 11:30 Wydział śledczy RIS (11) 12:30 Burza uczuć (828) 13:30 Telemarket 14:00 Taki jest świat - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Jerry Springer Show - talk show 16:00 Miłość i przeznaczenie (52) 17:00 Wydział śledczy RIS (12) 18:00 Junior TV: Pszczółka Maja (39) 18:30 Junior TV: Zwariowane melodie (163-165) 19:00 Junior TV: Timon i Pumba (55) 19:30 Junior TV: Chip i Dale (55) 20:00 Dublerzy - komedia sensacyjna (Polska,2006) 22:30 Przyłapani - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Zabójcze sąsiedztwo - horror (USA,2010) 01:00 Z archiwum policji - serial dokumentalny 01:30 Jerry Springer Show - talk show 02:30 Zobacz to! 05:30 Telemarket TVN 7 04:35 W roli głównej: Ilona Łepkowska (1) - talk show 05:05 Na Wspólnej (1158) 05:35 Na Wspólnej (1159) 06:05 B jak Brzydula (296) 06:35 B jak Brzydula (297) 07:10 Kuchenne rewolucje 2: Incognito Club (4) 08:10 Ostry dyżur (18) 09:10 Czerwony orzeł 3 (17) 10:20 Krok od domu (5) 11:20 Mango 12:55 Detektyw Monk (7) 13:55 Kuchenne rewolucje 2: Wook and roll (5) 14:55 Czerwony orzeł (18) 16:05 Ostry dyżur (19) 17:05 Przyjaciele (2) 17:35 Przyjaciele (3) 18:05 Detektyw Monk (8) 19:05 Krok od domu (6) 20:00 Musicalowy piątek: Footloose - film muzyczny (USA,1984) 22:15 Odwet - film sensacyjny (Niemcy,USA,2003) 00:30 Nie z tego świata (1) 01:30 Arkana magii 03:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:15 Piosenki Warsa w Piwnicy pod Baranami - program artystyczny 09:10 "Szalom na Szerokiej" 2006 - David Krakauer and Friends - koncert 09:25 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - "Vesperae solennes de confessore" KV 339 - koncert 10:00 Informacje kulturalne 10:10 Pokój Marvina - dramat psychologiczny (USA,1996) 12:05 Fotografia jest sztuką trudną - film dokumentalny (Polska,1998) 13:10 A gdyby tak się stało - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 14:00 Informacje kulturalne 14:10 Lata dwudzieste... lata trzydzieste - komedia muzyczna (Polska,1983) 16:00 Festiwal w Opolu 1963 (2) - koncert 16:15 Informacje kulturalne 16:30 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 17:15 Ludzie filmu: Gdy królowały gwiazdy - film dokumentalny (Polska,1975) 18:30 Dekalog 89+: Pod wiatr nie popłynie słodki zapach kwiatów - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2009) 19:00 Last Night of the Proms 2011 (1) - koncert 20:05 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 21:00 W pogoni za sławą - komediodramat (USA,2006) 22:55 Tygodnik kulturalny 23:50 Kino nocne: Szepty i krzyki - dramat psychologiczny (Szwecja,1972) 01:25 Informacje kulturalne 01:35 Tylko Dylan - koncert Martyny Jakubowicz 02:30 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (1) 05:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 18.11.1984 08:35 Sonda: Portret zbiorowy - program popularnonaukowy 09:05 Czas honoru: Szanowny pan Gestapo (11) 10:00 Czapscy - film dokumentalny (Polska,1994) 10:30 Oczywiste nieoczywiste: Kultura Francuzów 11:00 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Bomba w torcie - reportaż 11:30 Spór o historię. Władysław Gomułka - debata 12:00 Wizy dla zakochanych - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 13:00 Już nie ma tych miasteczek - film dokumentalny (Polska,2003) 13:30 Szerokie tory: Jeden dzień z życia najbogatszego Gruzina na świecie 14:00 Małe ojczyzny: Bóg wysoko... 14:30 Miejsca przeklęte 15:00 Światowiec 15:30 Flesz historii (51) 15:45 Ex libris 16:00 Polska i świat w reportażu: Repatriantka - reportaż 16:30 Testament żołnierza Legionów - film dokumentalny (Polska,1997) 17:00 Kierunek Kazachstan - reportaż 17:30 Czas honoru: Za murem (12) 18:30 Sonda: Na cztery łapy - program popularnonaukowy 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 18.11.1984 19:35 Misja "Gryf": Twierdza na wyspach - reportaż 20:00 Zamach - film wojenny (Polska,1958) 21:20 Flesz historii (51) 21:40 Świadkowie 22:10 Rok Franka W. (1966-67) - film dokumentalny (Polska,1967) 23:15 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 18.11.1984 23:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:15 Rezydencja - odc. 21; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Notacje - Anna Milewska. Dzieciństwo sielskie, anielskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 96; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Matylda - odc. 22/33 - Dentysta mimo woli (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Matylda - odc. 23/33 - Niespodziewany gość (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Matylda - odc. 24/33 - Podejrzany pan młody (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Lubię to! - odc. 8; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Nasze twarze - politycy; cykl reportaży kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2010); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Smaki polskie - Faszerowana pierś z kurczaka; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:02 Expose Premiera Donalda Tuska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 Rozmowa po expose premiera Donalda Tuska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:20 Plebania - odc. 1767; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 305* Laska; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 M jak miłość - odc. 848; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Edyta Bartosiewicz - 33. Sopot Festival '96; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - Piosenka o mojej Warszawie cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1767; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rezydencja - odc. 21 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 27 - Wyprawa Sopla (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (6); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 455 - Bezpieczne ryzyko; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:50 Ceremonia pogrzebowa; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Anna Romantowska, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Bogusław Linda, Piotr Machalica, Małgorzata Pieczyńska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Opole 2009; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1767; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 27 - Wyprawa Sopla (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Nowa - odc. 11; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 03:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (41) Fiesty i festyny; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Powrót do Łodzi; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Śladkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 11.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 11.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 11.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 11.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 11.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 11.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 11.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 11.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 11.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 11.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 11.2011